1. Field
The present disclosure relates to retraction systems for hydraulic devices, more specifically for hydraulic stowing systems for ram air turbines.
2. Description of Related Art
Stowing a ram air turbine (RAT) following a deployment is traditionally a ground operation. Traditional RAT actuators are connected to aircraft hydraulic systems to stow the RAT using operating pressure from the aircraft hydraulic system. However, connecting the RAT actuator to the aircraft hydraulic system drives weight and cost up due to system and FAA regulations regarding equipment compliance associated with critical aircraft systems.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved RAT stowing systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.